Death of an Immortal
by psychoninja728
Summary: The seven of the prophecy (now gods) and their children face off against hordes of monsters with the help of the rapidly weakening Olympian council. Can the demigods unite one last time to secure civilisation, or will the world fall into a new dark age? Read on to view the plight of Luke Theseus Jackson as he takes on challenges almost unthinkable for most mortals.


**CHAPTER 1: A goat saves my life**

**Before I start, here's a quote;**

"**Only two things are infinite, the universe, and human stupidity and I'm not so sure about the universe" – Albert Einstein**

Two men stood at the beach underneath the moonlight discussing something about a supposed god called Perseus.

"… what about the boy my lord, should we dispose of him?" said the one on the left in a gravelly voice, upon closer inspection one could see that they both wore golden Greek armour.

"No, just watch him for now, I don't want any Olympians aware of our plan just yet, let them have their fun for," Said the second one in an icy cold tone, still facing the water "we will yet destroy the gods, now send the troops out."

"As you command, lord Kronos."

As Kronos turned around his golden eyes flared and he disappeared in a flash, lighting up the night sky, the other guy looked at me and yelled;

"WAKE UP!"

I literally fell out of bed and looked up to see my sister staring back at me, she may not have been as creepy as the things I had been seeing in my dreams recently but she was still as heartless as that Kronos guy I had seen in my dream.

"Get off the floor Luke; we're going to be late for school." She said unnecessarily loudly, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes.

The strangest thing about the two of us was, even though we were brother and sister we looked nothing alike, my hair was jet black, hers was a dark brown, my eyes were sea green, hers were green too (forget that for a moment), she was pale and I had a naturally tanned look, I continued to pick up little differences like that until she yelled again.

"Are you just going to lie down there _Puke_?" I hated it when she called me that, ever since I had misspelt my name like that in fifth grade because I had dyslexia.

"Shut it, Stacy, I'm not in the mood" I said while getting off the ground, I was a year older than her but no one ever treated me like it, _she_ got the bigger room, the bigger allowance, the doll houses (I'm fine with that bit) and I got _"Who? Oh, YOUR Stacy's brother, can you ask her how she's doing."_

She looked at me like she couldn't decide whether what I said was really brave, really dumb, or both, but either way she left my room probably to terrorise her pet Hamster, Waffles. I continued feeling miserable about my life as I got into the shower which helped to calm me down, I always felt more at home in the water, Stacy used to say I would grow gills and a tail one day and run away with a family of mermaids, I wish, but my mom said I got that from my father, but as far as _I_ knew, dad couldn't swim.

I got downstairs in my blue hoodie and favourite black jeans; I had on a green shirt underneath the hoodie.

"Someone's up early, are you ready for the last day of school?" My mother asked in a kind voice, she had warm, affectionate blue eyes and hazel coloured hair that flowed down to her shoulders, I noticed that she was wearing a purple floral dress with pink designer shoes.

"Not really, but I'm glad I made it through this year with barely any detentions." I said; the whole of my school life was spent either in summer school or detention with Miss Bobofit who made my life miserable, it was ten times worse if you added my ADHD to the mix.

"I know, and I'm proud of you Luke, when you get back from school we'll finish off preparations for your birthday party tonight, you'll finally be thirteen!"

I had almost forgotten about that, but I doubt anyone could have called it a party, I only invited some of my friends, Damian, Suzy, Brent, and of course my best friend, Ricky Greenberg, he walked with crutches but I could swear I saw him running to class one time without his crutches when there was no one else in the hall before he drank a coke and _ate_ the can. I had decided that things were going to change when I turned thirteen, that I wouldn't be a pushover anymore, but even I didn't expect a giant monster to come barrelling in through the wall.

"Luke!" my mother yelled for me, the monster now stood between me and her, Stacy had fallen onto the kitchen table from her room upstairs and she didn't look too good.

I took a look at the monster and it had a look of sheer malice written on its face, it had the body of a man and the head of a bull, I instantly recognised it as the Minotaur from a book I had read when I was younger (it was difficult, did I mention the dyslexia?). It looked absolutely _huge_! Its horns were razor sharp and by the look it was giving me I could tell it wanted me dead, it picked up one of the larger pieces of the broken wall and flung it at me, I would have died if the chunk hadn't turned into a bunch of flowers, I thought I was going crazy when I saw a guy with goat legs and a leather breastplate holding reed pipes in his hands. He ran forward and started playing a melody causing grass to sprout beneath the Minotaur's feet- um, hooves and entangling its ankles, I wasn't sure how goat-boy did that through the solid bedrock that our house was built on but it didn't work for long. The Minotaur broke free from the grass and got out an axe that looked like it could slice through bone as well as flesh, I was now backed up against the wall and knew that the Minotaur was going to cleave me in two but my mother threw a mug at beefhead's back and it got him really mad. He let out an enraged _"moo!"_ and charged at my mother and a heavy sense of dread washed over me but after a moment it was replaced with anger, I felt a tug in my gut and I couldn't believe my luck when the still intact kitchen tap shot out water at such high pressure that it almost fell apart, without giving it a second thought, I imagined every source of water in the house doing the same, unfortunately for the Minotaur this meant the sewage pipes too. I yelled and all the water shot at the Minotaur with such force that it was knocked about 12 feet away, chunks of sewage material splattered down on his bare chest. I looked over at my sister and one of her arms was bent at an awkward angle and blood trickled from her mouth, next to her my mother was crying and goat-boy was playing his reed pipes again, I was sure I imagined it but once he stopped some colour returned to her and the bleeding stopped too.

"Miss Anderson, its time." I looked to find that goat-boy had said that and then I saw his face, I wondered why I hadn't realised before, but goat-boy was my best friend Ricky, I had been so preoccupied wondering what type of razor he would use if those bushy legs got out of control.

"Rick? Is that you? Did you always have those…" I faltered, was there a politically correct way of telling your best friend he was part goat? At least now I knew why he never spoke about his parents.

"Oh, the legs? Yeah, I'll explain when we get to camp."

I looked over at my mom and she was still crying; I was going to ask her if I should really be going to some summer camp at a time like this but she just stared at Suzy and wiped her tears away.

"Ricky's right," my mom said, still sobbing "I was foolish to think you would be safe here, your father he… he warned me this would happen, you have to go Luke."

I was beyond shocked, I had never seen my mother look so shaken up, her normally kind bright eyes were now dull and dejected looking, she looked like something had cracked inside her I didn't know what to say, I felt like the Minotaur had stomped on my lungs, and speaking of my bovine friend, he was starting to stir, his fingers started twitching and his eyes were starting to look around again.

"Please Luke, go with him, he will protect you, and remember the necklace I gave you when you were five, it will keep you safe, I will be fine." My mother now had a sense of urgency about her.

I felt for the thread that I had worn every day since I was five without fail, there was a single bead on it that had an image of a Pegasus with two Greek swords crossed underneath it, I had no idea what she meant by _'It will keep you safe'_ but I didn't want to offend her so I kept quiet, the Minotaur had by that time stood up and he did not look happy, he picked up his axe and threw it at me, I couldn't react and the axe was closing in, any second I would be a shish kebab but just before it made impact, everything disappeared.

**A/N: Before I sign off I would just like to say that this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think about it and if I should continue, I typed 1,574 words (not including the quote or this author's note). So as you probably already read in the summary the seven of the prophecy have been turned into gods, I'm not sure how I'm gonna tie it in though but I guess this is all I have to say for now so until I see you next in the world of fandom, this is psychoninja reminding all of you to review and share your thoughts.**


End file.
